


[牛日/R]Rainy Morning.

by SYYYA_arome7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYYYA_arome7/pseuds/SYYYA_arome7





	[牛日/R]Rainy Morning.

雨天。  
窗外昏暗阴沉，树叶被风吹得哗哗响。屋内仍然拉着厚重的窗帘，靠窗的大床上紧紧依偎着两个人。日向翔阳感到腿间被什么灼热抵着，揉了揉眼。  
“嗯？...若利..你是不是又..”  
晨间少年黏糊糊的嗓音传到牛岛若利耳中，他又揽住人的细腰，顺着人腰线向上轻柔地抚摸着。带着薄茧的手掌滑过少年的敏感地带，惹得人轻颤。  
“不要…若利…前两天刚做过…嗯…”  
日向翔阳仍然闭着眼，向床的另一边挣扎。不过床本就不是很大，身后的人力气大得很，他还是被人捞了回来。  
“若利…我好困的…”  
牛岛若利呵了口气，无视爱人的撒娇，凑近人耳边细声说着。  
“可是它起来了，翔阳帮帮它。”  
“嗯？若利…”  
日向翔阳抬眼，牛岛若利好看的眸子映入眼中。  
“啊，啊。若利…不要那么认真地看着我…还说那么下流的话。”  
日向翔阳捂住人双眼，认命般揉了揉头发。他掀开被子，看见人的裆部明晃晃地顶起了帐篷。  
“…哦哇…”  
他扯下人的睡裤，伸手弹了弹比自己精神百倍的硕大。  
“嘶…翔阳…”  
他抬眸，看见牛岛若利靠在床头沙发上。屋内没有灯光，日向翔阳在一片昏暗中低了头。他轻轻含住前端，仔细地舔舐着上面的纹路。他小巧的双手包裹着牛岛的囊袋，不轻不重地揉捏着。  
屋内空气逐渐变得燥热了起来。  
“唔…嗯…”  
他用舌尖覆上人马眼，在铃口附近打转。细嫩的掌心裹住人柱身，他努力地吞吐着，将人的大半阴茎含在温热的口腔里。他感受着口中的阴茎又一圈圈地变大，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流了出来，混着分泌出来的液体洇湿了床褥。  
牛岛若利看着人橙色的毛发上下起伏。他感受着身下的快感，眸中只有那抹鲜艳的橙色。  
耀眼。  
一如两人的第一次见面。世间再无任何颜色，只剩少年的笑容。

更大的雨滴打在窗户上，雨似乎下大了。  
回过神来，跨间的少年传出轻声的呜咽。他支起上半身，一手抬起了人的头，另一只大手探向了人的后腰，在人腰间细细摩挲。  
他抿去人嘴边的津液，低头与人交换了一个绵长的吻。他勾住日向翔阳的小舌吮吸，认真地勾勒人的唇形。  
直到怀中的小兽脸颊绯红，眼神些许迷离，他又放开，去找寻下一处美丽。  
嫣红欲滴的唇，还有半遮半掩的睡衣，下面隐藏着只属于自己的绽放之时。他留下一个又一个红印，啃咬人挺立的红樱，直弄得人腰软不已，忍不住伏在牛岛若利宽阔的肩膀上。  
“呜…若利…”  
他似乎还得不到满足，探手伸进人被浸润的穴口，扣弄着人柔嫩的肠壁。  
“哈啊…若利…”  
他昂着头，在人耳边喘气。  
“我…给我…若利…”  
牛岛若利扬扬眉，收回了手。  
“翔阳，自己来。”  
“啊嗯…？若利…”  
牛岛若利又躺了回去，面带些许揶揄。他轻咳一声，隐去自己更强烈的欲望。  
“若利…”  
日向翔阳抿了抿嘴，后穴传来一阵阵空虚。他只得向后摩擦着，找寻熟悉的硕大。  
“唔…”  
他微微抬起屁股，握了握人圆润的柱身。然后将龟头对准穴口，慢慢地坐了上去。牛岛若利看着眼前挂满痕迹的少年，眼中还带有些许迷蒙，但那丝不知名的情绪便在人满满当当坐下的时候消失了。  
“哈啊…若、若利…”  
他上下起伏着，穴口努力吞下爱人的尺寸。似乎是行进间有些困难，他微微摇着头。  
“不行…太大了。不管多少次都…”  
牛岛若利扯了扯被单，日向翔阳脚底一滑，整个身子都坐了下去。  
“呜啊…！若利…”  
他双手抵在人胸口，被刚刚的冲击弄得不知所措。但后穴一下子填满的感觉让日向翔阳慢慢尝到了甜头。  
“唔…哈啊…”  
他抬起身子又坐下，让人的硕大一次次填满全身，缓解后穴的瘙痒。  
牛岛若利微微喘着气，他感到人细嫩的甬道包裹着、吮吸着自己，看着少年浑身遍布自己留下的痕迹，嫩芽颤巍巍地立起，又因每次的起伏而落下，他忍不住抬了抬腰。  
“呜…若、若利…”  
日向翔阳逐渐加快了频率，臀肉打到大腿上的啪啪声夹杂着窗外的雨声，一同混进了两人灼热的喘息。

雨停了。  
床单上留下几处白浊，床上的两人还正睡得香。

“下次…再也不帮若利了…”  
日向翔阳想着，又向牛岛若利靠近了些许。

END.


End file.
